


Finish the War

by nchi_wana



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness 2015, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchi_wana/pseuds/nchi_wana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is ready for the next battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



One last time. That’s all he wanted. Just one more chance to do it right. If he could do that, he could forgive himself.

When the men escaped that guarded room to join the fight for their village, Lee found himself at peace. But he never regretted letting his guard down. There were no more regrets. There was no more fear, not even of the death that awaited him.

The ghosts that had howled in relentless pursuit now faced the ghost of the man they had so haunted. The battle of the village would end. Now it was his turn.


End file.
